


Cavemen

by CaptainFlamer53



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Magic, No dirty-ness, Science Fiction, clean, no explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFlamer53/pseuds/CaptainFlamer53
Summary: "No reason to lie to someone you may be stuck with forever."When 12 high school students are on an all-expenses-paid trip to Tokyo, what will they do when their plane crashes in the middle of China? How did they survive the crash? And most importantly, how will they survive in the mysterious cave they've called their home?





	Cavemen

**Author's Note:**

> I own this plot and all characters. I make a couple of pop-culture references, and no, I do not have official permission to do that. But this is not a fanfiction and it is my own, original work.

Chapter One  
IMPORTANT- This is only the first chapter, but if you like it, I'll submit more. Just tell me, because I have eighteen more chapters and I'm still writing everyday.

The view was amazing. The Asian countryside. It was everything I could have hoped for, with it’s fields and fields full of rich green. But all of the talking prevented me from staring out of the window, because I knew I had to listen to Maricia’s story that was probably made up.  
“And like I’ve said before,” Maricia continued, the whole plane hanging on to her every word, “I’m not one to make up stories. The manager actually slapped her, and I was there to see it.”  
Some people gasped. Some people laughed. A few just sighed and scoffed, not really caring about Maricia or her fable.  
Maricia ceased her talking, and our only flight attendant made her rounds. I curled back up in my window seat, peering out over what I’m pretty sure was China. Almost there.  
Twelve high school students in the whole country of Wales were selected to go to Tokyo, Japan. I was one of these lucky students. I’m especially psyched for this trip because Japan is where my parents are from, and I’ve love to learn more about my culture. And maybe more about them.  
Just as I slipped my headphones on, I heard somebody calling my name.  
I pulled my headphones off and turned to the source of the noise. It was this kid Jameson. I didn’t know him or anybody on this plane except for Maricia and Luke, the only ones who went to my school. Jameson clutched his hand. I could see blood seeping through his other hand and some was on his white shirt, too.  
“Hey,” he said timidly. “Akiyama, right?” He had a noticeable Irish twang in his British accent.  
I nodded, not taking my eyes off his bloody hands.  
“Maricia told me ye would have a first aid kit.” It was pretty cute how he said ‘ye’ instead of ‘you’.  
“I do indeed,” I said, fishing around in one of my carry-on bags for my kit, pushing away my 2 swiss army knives that I kept clipped together and my favoured firefighter survival knife. This was the pocket of my backpack with all of my survival tools, including the knives and first aid kit, with a book of matches and my ceremonial Egyptian athame, decorated with a scarab and hieroglyphics. I got it when I was ten. I have collected knives since I was seven, but not obsessively. It’s not like I’m gonna use them to hurt somebody. I keep them around so I might save somebody. Haha, however that might work out.  
I handed him my first aid kit, a dark green velvet pouch that had all my medical supplies. He looked at it with genuine confusion, and cocked his head to the side like a puppy. I have to admit, he’s kind of cute. He had a spring of freckles dotting his nose and big, silver eyes that shone with curiosity. But even though he was kind of tanned, he was really thin. Maybe he was anorexic.  
“You don’t know how to do first aid, I take it?” I said, taking back my kit and pulling out some antibiotic cream and one of my many rolls of bandages. I had learned first aid when I was eight, and I’ve taken years and years of weekly training and classes at the hospital. I’m basically an expert.  
“Heh. Not really… I mean… no.”  
I motioned for him to sit in the empty seat next to me. He set down one of my bags and took a seat among my clutter. Almost everyone got their own row on the plane because it was only the twelve of us.  
“Hand?” I said, gesturing for his hand. I tied my long, thick black hair into a neat high bun, my favoured hairstyle.  
He looked shocked.  
“What? My hand? Oh… oh! Um, here,” he said, blushing. Adorable.  
As I carefully cleaned and treated his hand with the cream, a pencil flew back and hit me.  
“Oh. Sorry, that’s mine. Can I have it back?” the girl in the seat in front of me said, turning around. She was quite the character, snow-white pale skin, equally white hair and eyebrows, and most interesting of all, pink eyes.  
She sighed as my stare lingered. “I’m Audrey. I’m an… albino.”  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to stare-”  
“No,” she sighed again. “It’s fine. I get that a lot.” I handed her the pencil and turned my attention back to Jameson.  
“So, how did this happen to you, anyway?” I asked him, bandaging up his hand.  
“Oh, I cut it up when I opened my ginger ale.”  
I laughed. “Well, I’m glad I could help.”  
“Can I sit here the rest of the way? You seem cool,” he said.  
My heart leaped in my chest. Cute Irish boy wants to sit with me?! It’s almost too good to be true!  
“Uh… yes! Of course!” I said a little too enthusiastically. He grinned a million-dollar smile and got up to get his ginger ale, which I’m surprised he even trusts after it attacked his hand.  
“So… you’ve found a boyfriend and we haven’t even landed in Tokyo. Good work, hotshot,” a voice said from behind me. It was Tyler, or at least I think that’s his name. I overheard him talking to the Spanish girl. From what I know, he is an avid gamer, confirmed by his unnatural pink hair. Also, he must have been wearing eye colour changing contacts because those purple eyes can’t be natural.  
“Boyfriend? But I only just met him-”  
“I know true love when I see it,” he smirked. “And I see it with you and Ireland.”  
Tyler might just be the strangest looking person I have ever seen. He wore an embroidered green shirt that actually looked nice, a huge, detailed cross hanging on a blue pearl necklace, and weirdest of all, an old 1930s pilot cap that sat on top of his tangled, curly pink hair. I also noticed that he had long sleeves and black gloves, covering every part of his arms and hands.  
His hair was cut weirdly too, one side was dangling down to his chin, the other side was only brushing the top of his ear. It looked good, but it’s a strange cut for a boy to have.  
“We aren’t in love,” I hissed at Tyler, glancing at Jameson to make sure he couldn’t hear this mortifying conversation.  
“But you do like him,” he pried, leaning forward so I was nose to nose with him. I felt my face heat up. I’ve never been so close to a boy.  
“I… well…”  
“You aren’t denying it,” he grinned.  
Jameson came back and sat down, barely even glancing at Tyler and I.  
“Ireland!” Tyler called, tapping on Jameson’s head. I held my breath. Jameson can’t know!  
Jameson looked up, but right as Tyler opened his mouth, a spitball flew at him. It came from the Spanish girl.  
“Keep secrets to yourself, pig.” She had a heavy Spanish accent.  
“LUNA! Now your spit is in my beautiful hair!”  
The girl, apparently named Luna, laughed. “My dearest cousin, I care not for your hair.”  
Jameson laughed. He was now tuned in to the conversation. Luna walked over to where Jameson, Tyler, and I sat.  
“I’m Luna. And I just saved you from embarrassment.” Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She had a black tee shirt and a black choker. She had freckles all over her face and red lipstick.  
I chuckled. “I’m Akiyama, and I’m eternally grateful,” I said, glancing toward Jameson.  
“I’m Jameson, and I’m freaking confused.”  
I gave off a sigh of relief. Luna laughed.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Someone tell me what’s happening!” Jameson screeched playfully.  
“Oh, I could tell you,” Tyler teased in a sing-song voice, looking at me daringly.  
Luna whacked his head. “You will be doing nothing of the sort.”  
“Aw, cuz, that hurt!”  
“That’s not hurt you feel,” Luna laughed, “It’s karma.”  
Tyler rolled his eyes and turned back around. Luna left as well, and Jameson slipped on his headphones. I was left alone.  
Then, the voice came over the intercom. The voice of the pilot.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to be going through some turbulence. The plane may be jostled a bit. Do not be alarmed. Thank you.”  
“Turbulence?” Jameson said skeptically.  
“Yeah, what about it?” I said, not sure what he was getting at.  
“Well, anytime you see a movie, and they say ‘turbulence’, when does it ever end not in a catastrophic crash?”  
“Well, that’s in movies. You said so yourself-”  
“No,” he said, stopping me. He looked scared. “This is real.”  
“Jameson,” I said, hesitantly placing my hand on his arm. “Are you...okay?”  
“No, I have this… feeling. I’ve never felt it before. Ever,” he said, so fazed and concerned that he didn’t even blush when I touched his arm. Dang it. So much for being flirty and trying to make a move.  
Suddenly, red lights started flashing and the plane lurched forward very violently, causing everybody to jump.  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” the pilot said, trying desperately to hide the fright in his voice. “Please locate the… airbags above your… *cough*... seat-” He coughed and coughed and then we heard a thump. The chaperone’s face went pale. She knew exactly what just happened.  
Various cries of “Is he okay?” and “What happened?” went up all around the plane for about 4 seconds, and then we felt it.  
The plane was going down.  
“OH MY GOD! WE’RE GOING TO DIE!” everybody screamed. I looked and Jameson and he looked at me.  
The last thing I remember is him grabbing my hand.  
And then, with a sickening sound of curdled screams and metal piercing the land, everything went black.


End file.
